


Grumpy Fishdick

by PrinceOfDarkness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfDarkness/pseuds/PrinceOfDarkness





	Grumpy Fishdick

You and your morail eridan (who you had felt more than pale about) were hanging out at your house on the meteor and you were watching one of his war documentaries, you were currently laying with your head in his lap and half asleep. of course he was enjoying the whole thing and intensely watching. You realized that you'd die of boredom if this lasted any longer so you got up. "____ wwhat are you doing?!" He gestured to the screen "This is just gettin good!"            "I..erm..have to go grab something"         "wwell hurry up, your going to miss"       "k" you said walking down your hallway to your room. You went to your mirror and put on some grape chapstick. This was going to be the night that you were going to tell him about your feelings. You made sure you looked good in the mirror, you fixed your (h/c) hair and your (e/c) orbs looked over your appearance. You decided you looked good enough, and smirked a bit as you left your room and went to the living room and saw that he was still invested in the tv. So you stood in the doorway, you started to daydream about when you and eridan wen- "___ wwhat are you doin ovver there"    you snapped out of your thoughts and looked at him, confusion crossing his features. "never mind this" you said walking over to the tv, turning it off and you looked straight at him and smiled. He was very confused and kind of angry at you turning off the tv. "wwhat the hell ___?! I wwas wwatching that"    "I want to tell you something but I'm going to need your scarf"


End file.
